


孽缘

by styx



Category: Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>恺撒征服高卢之观察。</p>
            </blockquote>





	孽缘

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bad Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377125) by [Hotspur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotspur/pseuds/Hotspur). 



标题：孽缘（《Bad Romance》）  
  
原作：Hotspur  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文网址：<http://archiveofourown.org/works/4377125>  
  
衍生派别：古罗马历史  
  
配对：盖乌斯·尤利乌斯·恺撒/高卢首领维钦托利  
  
等级：PG-13  
  
摘要：恺撒征服高卢之观察。  
  
作者注：为Caelidra而作。  
写给我最好的朋友，想出了恺撒和维钦托利这个胡子沙拉配的Cae。并且无耻地引用了一次嘎嘎小姐。  
  


  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆  
  
  
 **孽缘**  
  
著：Hotspur  
  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

  
  
  
  
  
  
初次见到他时，他是那般的桀骜不驯——毕竟，你是在力图镇压他的反叛。他冲你怒目而视，但在那粗野的一团乱发髭须和战斗油彩之下你看到了智慧以及——若你敢于就一个高卢人这么说的话——高贵。他不是什么穷乡僻壤不知死活的跳梁小丑，他是一位酋长。几近与你对等。  
  
再度见到他时，你们打了起来。你俩客气地交谈了够久的，而你冷漠的姿态激怒了他。拳脚交加间他揍了你而你揍了回去。他比你年轻些，可却十分强壮。扭斗间他的束腰短袍下涂抹了战斗油彩的肌肉偾张。你不确定那从何而起，可是很快你便攥住了他宽厚的肩膀，夺占了那骇人的乱须下他的嘴。  
  
那一点儿不像同你亲爱的妻子过往的那般。没有什么会像是，没有什么可以替代她。那一夜是狂暴的，而不知怎的那正相宜。那里有血，是的，血——而你觉着那滋味妙极。你没有睡去，他也不曾。没有什么搂搂抱抱，没有什么柔声软语。你们各自走人，无人需要知晓。又不像是说你不曾受过这般的指责，当初在东方的时候。尽管这一次，那是真的。  
  
随着数月的谈判与战斗的时光流逝，你发现自己敬佩起了这位野蛮人的酋长。你不爱他，你永远不能也永远不会。可你敬佩他，并且享受你对他的这份掌控，哪怕只是在远离战场的瞬息刹那间。或许这是情缘，你意识到，每一次同他一起时，可一待结束你便重又确信你不曾爱上你的敌人。  
  
若那是情缘，那亦是孽缘。一如你们幽会的夜一般黑暗。你不欲为友，你也不确定你欲求他的爱。你欲求掌控他，而你确实有。并且很快的你便对他有了更多的掌控，当他投降之际。他屈膝跪倒在你和你的大军之前，赤裸而无助的，当如今他的军队业已落败。  
  
这一切值得吗，你发觉自己在琢磨。你碾灭了他的叛乱，他的人民饥馑待死。成百上千的高卢人将会被抓去罗马，充盈那里的奴隶市场。这是这些蛮族要为他们的暴动所必须付出的代价。你屠杀他们，奴役他们，而他们活该如此。而他亦是俘虏，要押解回罗马，关进某个别人说他份所身属的阴冷囚牢。  
  
你偶尔会去看他，而他用一头受伤的野兽般死气沉沉的目光看着你。  
  
“我很抱歉，老朋友，”你说。  
  
“朋友？”他啐道。“你从不是我的朋友。”  
  
那倒是真的。你们的关系之中并没有爱的存在，你记得。没有温柔或是眷恋。全是暴力、鲜血和征服，对双方皆然。那是唯一一次他真正掌控了你，到最后。  
  
“我猜你将要把我五花大绑地拉上罗马街头去游街示众，”他说。他的语调中流露出一丝悲哀——或许是因为他被羞辱了，而未来还将会有更多的羞辱到来。头一次的，你不禁琢磨他如何看待你的处境。或许他在乎你，以你所不曾有的方式。  
  
“暂时还不，”你回答道。接着你一把将他推倒在墙上。他没有挣扎，可他不想要这个。他那可怜巴巴的喘息回荡在囚室间，而当你同他完事后，你离开了，一如既往。  
  
五年后你实践了你的诺言。他被拉上罗马街头去游街示众，你的凯旋礼的重头戏。随后他被私下绞死在囚牢中。盖乌斯·尤利乌斯·恺撒的大敌，高卢的维钦托利，死了。无有人察觉你们之间的关系，无有人察觉你穷尽余生隐藏的真相。  
  
那兴许是孽，但它依旧是情。  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~完~


End file.
